


De-Hulking Sucks

by smallidiotbug



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Medicine, Sickfic, Vomit, Vomiting, bruce is sick after dehulking, dehulking, thor is the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallidiotbug/pseuds/smallidiotbug
Summary: A spin on Bruce's de-hulking. Thor is there, supportive as always.





	De-Hulking Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a notice, this does contain throw up and medicine, but nothing's detailed.

When Bruce came to, his thoughts were fuzzy. He looked around, feeling the rubble under his body. The Hulk must have gotten out to aid in a fight. Bruce gagged and turned his body, throwing up violently. His whole body shook and his eyes dared to roll to the back of his head and stay there. 

When Bruce could breathe again, he looked around for any of the Avengers, chest aching when he couldn't see anyone. He didn't want to be alone. Yet the man couldn't find the energy to stand, or even keep his head up for long. He lied it down onto a broken brick, curling up into a tight ball. 

“Anyone see Banner down there? Or Hulk?” Tony asked through the comms, knowing that Bruce's had probably gotten lost somewhere. Steve looked around, “no, nothing. Thor?” 

Thor was a bit off to the side, calling for Bruce. “I do not see him, Captain.” He said a quick reply before calling out again. “Jesus, we need to get a tracker for that man... Hulk takes him to the shittiest places.” Tony grumbled. 

“Legolas, anything?” The mechanic asked. Clint was perched on a building, a bit higher than Tony was searching. “I think.. There's a building on 8th that seems pretty destroyed. But nothing after that. Thor, so search.” Clint then started to climb down from the building, Tony soon coming to scoop him up. 

Thor used his hammer to get where he needed to be, landing a little before the building. “Banner?!” He called out, stepping in the rubble. Bruce's eyes slowly opened, or at least he thought. It took him a few tries to actually open his eyes, noticing the fuzzy voice around him. 

The scientist tried to move, shifting around some rubble to cause a noise. Thor, being the greatest person ever, picked up the slight movements of the rubble. Whether that be his lover or a civilian, he needed to help out. Thor moved into the building more, seeing Bruce's small frame curled up next to a pile of today's breakfast. He frowned but went over to the smaller, slowly putting a hand on his back. 

Thor knew better than to shout, or talk in his normal voice everyone deemed too loud. “Banner, I'm going to pick you up. It's Thor.” He said as softly as he could, before scooping his boyfriend up. Thor took his cape and draped it over Bruce's small naked body, looking down at him.

De-Hulking was the worst. Bruce would refuse to eat a few days after, relying on medicine and a warm bed to keep him alive. Not like he could die anyway. But it was the worst right after. Bruce's head lolled until thor shifted, holding his head using his inner elbow. The man's eyes kept closing, but when they were open, his eyes were glazed over and kept rolling into the back of his head. 

“Tony, I've found him. Can we get that jet over here?” Thor asked as he got onto solid ground. “Sure, thundercat. Hang in there, okay? How's Einstein?” Tony replied, letting Clint fly the Quinjet to their location. 

“He is not good, has not said a word.” Thor explained as well as he could, not really knowing what else to say. “Okay, well, as long as he's breathing...” Tony didn't ask if Bruce was breathing; he'd know that soon enough. 

The Quinjet landed, and Steve- careful as ever- helped Thor bring the man in. He got him a shock blanket, covering him quickly. They always had extra clothes for the scientist, but it was rare he was able to put them on. Thor kept him in his lap, careful. Treating the other like glass. 

Bruce stirred only to throw up on the Quinjet, thankfully only on the floor and not on a person. Tony's nose crinkled, yet Steve just quietly got up. He found a rag and some sanitary wipes from the aid kit, cleaning it up without any questions. 

Once they were home, Thor took Bruce to their bedroom, that was mostly Bruce's. Bruce got a headache at how much gold was in Thor's room. He got out the medicine for his tiny little boyfriend, then lied in bed beside him. Thor held him gently, rubbing his chest slowly. 

–

Bruce took the regular two days to come back fully, glad Thor babied him most the time. It was nice to not do this alone. Thor liked to help, and he liked assisting Bruce. The rest of the Avengers visited him, but mostly Bruce was just glad to read or binge Mystery Science Theater 3,000. And a caring, patient, Thor was always there beside him. 

Bruce found everything more bearable with his lover right beside him.


End file.
